


Message recived at....

by Aliea



Series: Message Recived [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depressed John, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock dies, John talks to him constantly and he does it by leaving him voice mails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be short chapters, written whenever.
> 
> I know this format has been used a lot, but it wouldn't leave my head!!!

****

*You have one new message. Message recived TODAY at 5:42 pm.*

  


**"Sherlock you utter bastard! Answer your damn phone! Mrs H was fine! You fucking set me up so what the hell are you planning!"**

  


*End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

  


End of messages*

  


*You have one new message. Message recived TODAY at 11:37 pm.*

  


**"Sher...Sherlock? Please..." Sniffing heard, an intake of breath. "I can't believe you jumped...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**."**

  


*End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

  


End of messages*

  


  


*You have one new message. Message recived 12th June at 3:06am.*

  


**"I hate you...I...for fuck sake!" Clear crying heard. "You fucking bastard! You jumped, you...you...you're dead! I saw it, you made me...how? How could you do that! Make me stand there, listen to...I hate you! Right now at this very second I really really hate you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Damn it Sherlock."**

  


*End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

  


End of messages*

  


  


  


*You have one new message. Message recived 13th june at 7:46pm*

  


**"So Mrs H has been helping with the funeral arrangements. Ordered flowers and stuff.**

**Mycroft came round...I punched him, I'm expecting a whole lot of men in black suits to turn up at any moment to arrest me." Small chuckle.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I dont hate you Sherlock, I could never really hate you. Even after you tried to poison me, I just couldn't really hate you. So yeah, forget that last message....please."**

  


*End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

  


End of messages*

  


*You have one new message. Message recived 23rd july at 1:57am.*

  


**"I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore. I would stop calling, stop leaving messages. But you answer the call, I ring and you answer, its your voice telling me to leave a message and so I do. Maybe I should get Mycroft to deactivate the account...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bye Sherlock."**

  


 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

  


End of messages*

  


  


*You have one new message. Message recived TODAY at 6:59am.*

  


**"I went through some of your stuff today. Folded up your suits, packed them away. Then spent all night unpacking, ironing and putting them all back...god I'm a mess. I should get Mrs H to do it, but then I'll just probably put them back again.**

  


**Anyways I found a pair of jeans! Jeans Sherlock, why did I never see you wear them? I would have loved to see you in jeans, a t-shirt, see you stripped of your armour."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I miss you...I...I really miss you**."

  


*End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

  


End of messages*

  



	2. Chapter 2

*You have one new message. Message recived August13th at 10:42am.*

**"They still think you did everything. That you made up Moriarty, that you planned all those kidnappings the first time round, that you deserved... how can they be so cruel? Why cant they see you saved so many lives, found so many killers, stopped attacks and were a good man!" The sound of a news paper being rumpled then a long let out of breath. "Remind me never to trust anything the media ever writes, its just a load of crap!"**

*End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*

 

*You have one new message. Message recived September 1st at 2:21 pm.*

**"You could have told me about the experiment in the attic! The smell has been driving me nuts for weeks! I mean seriously Sherlock, leaving a fucking hand...a HAND to rot! Well just so you know most the flesh is gone, melted off and causing the most horrible smell! I had to sleep in your room...yeah, that happened, your bed is far more comfortable, closer to the bathroom, kitchen...I guess I'm just tying to tell you I've moved into your room, but it is entirely your fault!"**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*

 


	3. Chapter 3

*You have 7 new messages.

First new message, message recived 27th September 2:42am.*

**Breathing heard, then a sigh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Second new message, message recived 27th September 2:45am.*

**The sound of someone fumbling with the phone. "Shit..."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Third new message, message recived 27th September 2:52am.*

**"Sherlock..." A sigh. "Can't sleep, its too quite...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Fourth new message, message recived 27th September 3:01am.*

**"I've not held my gun since you died...its funny saying that. You died, you jumped off a roof, hit the floor and died...**

**.**

**.**

**It's heavier than I remember, but it feels good."**

 

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Fifth new message, message recived 27th September 3:40am.*

**"I should have told you, should have let you know each and every day how amazing you are, how brilliant you are...were...you were amazing, were brilliant...**

**.**

**.**

**I want to join you Sherlock. I really do, but I can't pull the trigger."**

 

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Sixth new message, message recived 27th September 4:05am.*

**"John is safe. I'm sat here with him now. He has passed out from all the alcohol he has consumed. I will of course banish his gun for now and get him the help he needs.**

**I wish you would reconsider deactivating this account Sherlock, if not for you then for John."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message deleted.*

 

*Seventh new message, message recived 27th September 1:56pm*

**"Your brother took my gun, all my scotch and burbon, shame he missed the vodka."**

**A sigh then some coughing**

**"I wish you would come back, I miss you, I miss the sound of your violin, of your experiments, of you shouting for Mrs Hudson, of you constantly calling me an idiot.**

**I need you here, I need you...I need you."**

 

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*


	4. Chapter 4

*You have one new message. Message recived 31st October at 9:20pm.*

**"It's Halloween...you used to hate and love Halloween. You hated the kids, the knocking on the door, the shout of 'trick or treat' as Mrs H opened the door."**

**A sigh and then the sound of drinking.**

**"Greg came over. Told me about a case that would prove your love of Halloween. Apparently two woman woke with teeth marks on their neck, you know like a vampire. Anyways both say they met this guy in their dreams and so on and so on.**

**Well you probably would have rated this no more than a four thinking about it.**

**Anyways they had of course been drugged, raped and bitten by some vampire obsessed guy. They caught him, at his home last night...he slept in a coffin Sherlock! I couldn't help but laugh when Greg told me..."**

**More drinking.**

**"I realised last night had been the first time I had truly laughed since...well you know since when."**

**Another drink.**

**"This scotch is good, found it under your bed. So here's to you Sherlock, happy Halloween."**

**.**

**"Oh and if you wish to come back and haunt me, tonight would be the best night to try."**

 

 

*End of message, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

 

End of messages*


	5. Chapter 5

*You have three new messages.

First new message recived TODAY at 1:37am.*

**"I cant stop Sherlock. I've tried, but I can't.**

**I call atleast once a day, just to hear you, I leave messages every day, but I delete them, I talk to you constantly, but then there are nights like tonight.**

**I dream, I dream of Afghanistan, of London, of the roof...I'm here right now, on the roof. I come up here a lot.**

**Anyways, I've been thinking. I am the worse kind of coward, you know why? Because I deny myself. I deny myself because I am afraid of what others think.**

**'I'm not gay!' Bullshit! Okay I'm not, I'm bi, but still. Everyone saw it, said it and still i denied it!**

**.**

**.**

**."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Second new message. Message recived TODAY at 1:56am.*

**"I first fell in love when I was fifteen, it was a school thing, just a flight of fancy I'm sure but I declared myself in love from the start.**

**Anyways, it was a boy in the year above me, he was...gorgeous, my hight, brown hair, green eyes, fit, on the rugby team. Our time together was short, a secret, but I lost my virginity to him and yeah, I loved him. But I can not remember his voice...that is why I ring, because I dont ever want to forget your voice."**

 

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Third new message. Message recived TODAY at 2:46am.*

**"I'm home...dont know why I'm telling you that, but yeah. I'm led in bed, still your bed, and...good night Sherlock."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*


	6. Chapter 6

*You have four new message. First new message, message recived 24th December at 8:42 pm.*

**"Hey, it's Christmas eve, I got invited to a party, but I just left. Couldn't hack it I guess.**

**Its been ages since I've done this, called you, that is. I've been going back to therapy and well Ella said about stopping, about not listening your voice every day, leaving messages.**

**It's hard though, and tonight we should have been celebrating our second Christmas together. Instead I'm walking home in the snow, leaving a message you will never get.**

**.**

**.**

**Merry Christmas Sherlock."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Second new message, message recived 6th January at 3:57am.*

**"Happy Birthday Sherlock...hope where ever you are you get everything you deserve."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Third new message, message recived 10th January at 6:24pm.*

**Panting can be heard, the rustle of clothing, heavy foot falls, fast, more heavy breathing, the sound of the phone being picked up, the sound of dialing.**

**"What the?...shit. Sorry Sherlock must of pocket dialed you. Funny though seeing as I've just chased a mugger through town! Got to go call the police!**

**Bye love!"**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Fourth new message, message recived 11th January at 2:10am.*

**"Just got in and oh my god Sherlock I had forgotten! Forgotten what it is like to run, to chase after someone like that! To catch them!"**

**A deep laugh, something genuine, something truly happy.**

**"I should have given in that first time, that first chase, when we went after the cab. We got back home and laughed...god I wanted to...and so many times after I just wanted to. ...well I guess it's too late now. But still I will always wish.**

**Bye Sherlock."**

 

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*


	7. Chapter 7

**"It rang....your phone...hello?"**

 

 *You have one new message. Message recived TODAY at 2:33 am.*

**"God I just had a heart attack! Must have dialed the wrong number or something...anyways its the 28th January so happy anniversary."**

**A laugh.**

**A sigh.**

**"I...bye Sherlock."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*


	8. Chapter 8

*You have one new message. Message recived 11th February at 1:16 pm.*

**"Hey, I went on a case today. I had met Greg for a early breakfast and well he got called away. He took me with him.**

**Anyways, a murder of a young girl, early twenties. She was found in her flat by her sister, they had been ment to meet that morning. Locked door, no sign of forced entry. No boyfriend, or girlfriend, at least that was what the sister said.**

**So I placed the time of death at around midnight. She had been stabbed serval times, place was a mess. Blood on the walls, carpet, you know the drill.**

**So sister of course was a little freaked, but not because she had found her dead murdered sister. She had blood on her neck, just below her ear. I would have missed it Sherlock, truly, but you...your voice in my head just kept on telling me to Observe.**

**She blabbed the moment I asked how it got there.**

**.**

**.**

**I miss you Sherlock. You would have walked in, then straight back out with out even blinking. I miss your mind, I miss everything.**

**.**

**.**

**I still can't say it. I want to, god I want to. But you will never...**

**Bye Sherlock."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*

 


	9. Chapter 9

*You have no new messages.*


	10. Chapter 10

*You have no new messages.*

.

.

.

.

.

*You have one new message. Message recived Today at 3:56am.*

**"Sherlock!"**

**.**

**.**

**Sound of movement.**

**.**

**.**

**"Fuck!**

**I wasn't... I... damn it! Three fucking months! Three months of not doing this..." Voice cracks. "God i missed your voice."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*


	11. Chapter 11

*You have three new message. First new message recived 3rd June at 11:17pm.*

**"I'm tired...the nightmares have started again, of course they have. Its been nearly a year...A year ago today you sat across from me, you talked about...about Moriarty...about the trial.**

**I hate that bastard. I know he made you do it, I don't know how, just that he did."**

**A sigh.**

**"I'm going to try and sleep now, good night Sherlock."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*Second new message, message recived 17th June at 1:18am.*

**"Do you remember I told you about the guy I fell in love with? In school?**

**Strangest thing happened today. I was at Barts and he was there, in A &E. Fractured his wrist. Still gorgeous, still fit, voice damn sexy...he's not you.**

**Apparently, according to Ella, I'm stuck, I'm unable to move forward, because I can not admit what I feel.**

**Now here's the problem. I know what I feel, how I feel, I know what I want to say and how to say it. But...and here is the very big but, I need a response, a response I wont ever get.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm going out with him tomorrow."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

To hear the options again press #

.

.

Message deleted.*

 

*Third new message, message recived Today at 6:46pm."

**"I can't undo what you did Sherlock, the message you deleted is gone, never to be heard again. If you wish to save every message John sends you then be more careful!**

**As for your second request...John did go out on the 18th. He returned home, alone, no later than ten pm.**

**You can not however expect him to wait forever Sherlock, you are dead to him. Either let him move on or finish the job and come home."**

*End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message deleted.

End of messages.*

 


	12. Chapter 12

*You have no new messages.*


	13. Chapter 13

*You have no new messages.*


	14. Chapter 14

*You have one new message. Message recived 5th September at 2:42 am.*

**A laugh.**

**"I think its been a few months since I did this, I'm not even sure what the message was.**

**oh well.**

**Right, news. I was seeing someone, a guy, you remember that guy from school I talked about. Yeah him, it was great, fun, I  kinda started to feel more alive, but something held me back. He knew it, I knew it and in the end he felt he couldn't compete anymore, couldn't fight the ghost that hovered over me all the time.**

**He told me what I already know, that I..." More laughing. "I still can't say it, because as I've said before, you wont, can't, say it back and I can't have those words said, then left, just to hang in the air, waiting to be acknowledged.**

**I am not over you Sherlock Holmes, I don't think I will ever be."**

**.**

**.**

**"Bye Sherlock."**

 

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*


	15. Chapter 15

*You have one new message. Message recived 28th September at 6:12 pm.*

**"I'm being followed. I know I should call the police, Lestrade even, but you are always the first I think of.**

**I'll call Lestrade.**

**Bye."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*

 

*You have one new message. Message recived TODAY at 4:29am.*

**"John is fine Sherlock. I would have told you if he were not. As for him being followed, you know what that is. Keep your network away from him or he will work it out."**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message deleted.

 

End of messages*

 

*You have one new message. Message recived TODAY at 3:04pm.*

**"Your brother drives me crazy! He was here, uninvited, sitting in your chair as though he owned and he had, in his words 'popped in to see how I was.' Pompous arrogant sod! I haven't seenor heard from him in over a year and now he wants to know how I am!"**

**A deep intake of air then slowly letting it out.**

**"He wanted your violin. I...I told him were to go. It's yours, it can stay here until...well until I let him have it.**

**I think I may have over reacted.**

**Anyways, it's only a few weeks till Christmas. I'm off to Harry's, her and Clara are back together and they invited me over there. Should be good...better than...better than last Christmas.**

**Bye Sherlock."**

 

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.

 

End of messages*


	16. Chapter 16

*You have two new message. First new Message recived 26th December at 11:13 pm.*

**"Just got home, I'm surprised I last as long as I did!**

**Bloody Harry, she is sober, but overly happy and it becomes a bit annoying after a while.**

**She's been trying to set me up with some girl, she's pretty but nah."**

**.**

**.**

**A harsh, long sigh.**

**"Come home Sherlock. I know...I know you would if you had a way to, but still, come home. Sit in your chair, burn the table, keep body parts in the fridge, play the violin at all hour's, wake me for cases, burn my jumpers, posion me...do all that, but most of all just come home! Please!"**

**.**

**Crying.**

**.**

**.**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save press 2 to delete press 3.

.

.

.

Message saved.*

 

*second new message. Message recived TODAY at 1:42 am.*

**"Sherlock come home. John is...he...your time is up and you need to come home. I've organised flights and transfer. Trust the man in the white hat, code, Black charter. Just move, now!"**

 *End of messages, to return the call press 1, to save pr.............

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
